Crimson Deception
by Vayne359
Summary: Lady El's Academy is a world wide school system on Elrios. At the start of a year, Lor and Nite encounter a stunning new freshman girl named Runa. But not all is how it seems. (Elsword 3 way selfcest.)
1. New Girl

**Vayne: Hello everyone and welcome to the first story in a series of 3 way selfcests! The first pairing, selected by the poll, is LKxISxRS. Furthermore I am making this a little event. The next selfcest will be decided by you the reader. To have a chance at me selecting you, simply Favorite AND Follow this story. Once it is finished the lucky winner will get a PM from me with a list of the remaining options for them to choose from. Hope you all enjoy! Quick reference for the names I used for each class with their pronunciations in parenthesis. This list might be edited with future chapters if I add more people.**

**Lord Knight: Lor (Lore)**

**Infinity Sword: Nite (Night)**

**Rune Slayer: Runa (Rune-Ah)**

**Elemental Master: Elem (Elem)**

**Code: Nemesis: Nemi (Neh-Me)**

**Iron Paladin: Pala (Pah-Lah) [Genderbent]**

* * *

><p>Crimson Deception<p>

Chapter One: New Girl

Summer was over and the students of Elrios' most prestigious school system, Lady El's Academy, were returning to school. Wearing the standard blue and yellow uniform the students walked through the city they called home to the local district of the school branch. Each major city in the world had its own academy and in the city of Velder two young men walked side by side through the streets. Girls swooned and squealed when they passed by or looked at them.

"Lor!"

"Nite!" Girls cried their names.

"Man, summer was way too short." Nite grumbled, his long red hair fluttering in the early morning breeze.

"You can say that again, you get any hot chicks over the break?"

"Nah, just the same girls from school." Nite sighed, "What about you man? You went to Hamel for the summer right?"

"Oh man, you have to go next year. The girls on the beaches?" Lor smiled pleasantly, "Gorgeous."

"Lucky you. Wonder if there'll be any sexy freshmen." Nite pondered. It was their second year in the academy's high school division, as the academy covered college all the way to pre-school.

"Maybe. You craving younger blood?" Lor punched his friend's arm merrily.

"You know it!" Nite laughed.

"Come on, let's get to class so we can get the good seats." Lor said, breaking into a steady jog. They ran past the school gates and across the courtyard to the main crossroads. The school, covering so many grades, was the size of a city within itself. Housing its own dorms and even restaurants and a shopping mall it took some time to get to classes and forced students to be punctual. Lor and Nite reached their school building and picked up their class schedules from the front desk. As usual they all had the same classes due to shared interests and strong family connections.

"Awww man, we got Adams for homeroom." Lor sighed.

"Who?"

"Adams."

"Who's that?"

"Who's who?"

"That guy you just mentioned." They both stared at each other.

"Eh, I don't know." Lor shrugged. They strolled down the hall, winking and flirting with girls as they passed by, and entered their homeroom. They sat at the back corner of the room, talking to each other about trivial matters as other students filled the room.

"Hmm, full class." Nite commented.

"Just one empty seat."

"Alright class, settle down." The door opened and a man with brown hair and glasses walked in, "We have a last minute transfer student from Ruben."

"Hah! Poor kid." Lor snickered.

"Please welcome Runa, feel free to ask any questions you want." The door opened again and a young girl walked in. Her bright red hair was short and two cute tails of her locks were tied and in front of her shoulders. She stood in front of the class room, making sure her short skirt didn't show anything off, and looked at her classmates. All the girls were smiling, like they expected this, but the boys just gaped and stared.

"Nite?" Lor didn't take his eyes off the new girl.

"Yeah?"

"She's hot."

"Fuck yeah."

"Hello everyone, I'm Runa. I hope we can be friends." Runa bowed.

"Where you from?" Someone asked.

"I lived with my family in a small house north of the main village of Ruben." Runa said.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Another asked. It seemed all the men wanted to get at her.

"No."

"She's mine." Nite smiled.

"Piss off, that ass has my name on it." Lor challenged.

"Wanna fight for it?"

"First one wins?"

"You're on."

"Alright thank you Runa, why don't you take that seat in the back?" Adams said.

"Thank you mister Adams." Runa said before walking to the back and sitting in the opposite corner of Lor and Nite, who both just stared at her the whole time.

* * *

><p>"Runa! Over here!" A voice called out in the busy cafeteria. The crimsonette smiled and walked over with her food to a table near the large window.<p>

"Hey Elem." She smiled as she sat down next to the purple haired girl.

"How was your first day of school?"

"Hell." Runa sighed. The silverette sitting across from her looked up.

"How so?"

"Oh El, Nemi. There's these two boys who won't stop flirting with me."

"Lor and Nite." Elem sighed.

"Know 'em?"

"They're the 'popular boys' of the school." Nemi explained. She and Elem were friends with Runa before she actually joined the school and were both a year ahead of her.

"All the girls around here go ballistic for them." Elem said, "Well, expect for us girls." The three laughed.

"Uh oh." Nemi sighed, stiffening up.

"What?"

"Douche bags, twelve o'clock." Nemi said. Runa sighed and just kept eating.

"Where's-?"

"She'll be here soon." Elem cut Runa off, whispering, "Her class is on the other end of the campus."

"Hey there beautiful."

"El….." Runa grumbled. Lor and Nite stood at the edge of the table.

"Nice to see we have the same classes all day." Nite grinned.

"Yes, lovely, please leave." Runa said, taking a sip of her drink. Several girls were observing in anticipation.

"Aww, don't be like that." Lor laughed.

"We share a class room, not a life." Runa commented coldly.

"Girl you talk like that we're going to make you part of our lives." Nite chuckled.

"Oi." Suddenly a girl with long blonde hair came up from behind them both and smacked them upside the head.

"Ah, there you are Pala!" Elem smiled as Pala sat down.

"You got three seconds boys." Pala muttered.

"Three seconds for what?" Lor taunted.

"Time's up." Pala said and took the metal tray Nemi handed her before slamming it into both Lor's and Nite's faces, "Now get lost!"

"Fuck! Ow, frick." Lor grumbled and rubbed his nose.

"Screw it, come on Lor. Wanna hit the training field?" Nite proposed, his spirits not tainted in the least.

"Sure, hunting game?"

"You know it!" Lor and Nite laughed loudly as they walked off.

"Idiots." Pala grumbled and put some dressing on her salad.

"Training field? This school has a training field?" Runa was interested.

"Yeah." Elem nibbled on her tuna sandwich, "Lor and Nite are the self-proclaimed 'kings' of the training field. The training field isn't really a field but rather a holograph room for students to do hard sparring without physical harm. It's a regular free for all once Lor and Nite get there because they don't care for everyone else's want to spar their friends and see which of them can take out the most students."

"Runa, are you thinking what I think you are?" Pala smiled.

"You read me like a book Pala. By the way, did you tell them?" Runa asked. Pala nodded.

"The entire female student body and female teachers are aware of your preferences and secret." Pala said, "You're lucky the PE teacher is a girl Runa." The crimsonette finished her food and stood up.

"Well, I'm off to kick two particular asses." She smiled.

"Go get 'em." Nemi smiled.

"Runa, I sense you got bigger plans than this." Elem said.

"Oh yes." She grinned deviously.

"Care to elaborate?" Pala snickered. Runa leaned in to whisper to them.

"I'm going to make them both my bitch."


	2. A Lesson in Humility

Chapter Two: A Lesson in Humility

Runa walked down the road, following the signs laid all around campus to find the training room. She couldn't stop smiling. It would feel so good to beat some sense into those two. But she did have doubts.

"They're clearly good fighters to just go around and freely attack people who are no doubt friends in a competition." She murmured, "But there's no way they can match up to Blaze." Runa smiled at the thought of her sister from back home. She'd find out how this training area works once she got there.

The academy campus was beautiful. Small forests and fields decorated the grounds and birds flew over Runa's head on their search for food. Students lounged about and played or studied in the warm sun's rays as classes were over for the rest of the day. Only the best could get into Lady El's Academy so classes were very short but the work was very difficult. But if you could get into the school anyway you were already a genius.

Runa finally reached the training building, which was a lot larger than she anticipated. She walked inside and approached the young woman working the front desk.

"Um, excuse me." Runa greeted.

"Hello, are you new to the training room?"

"Yes."

"Well, let me give you a quick rundown while we find you a suitable pod." She said and gathered up her papers before having Runa follow her down the hall.

"So how does everything work here?" Runa asked.

"Well, each student is assigned their own individual training pod. You can customize the interface however you want and select your training field from the HUD, which also has a list of current players inside so you can find who you're looking for. If you're still having trouble you can search for a student name to find them."

"I see, what else?"

"Once you enter the field there are a few thing to know. You're movements are all controlled by brain patterns so it's just like moving your body normally. However if you are engaged in combat you cannot leave the field. Keep in mind that being restrained will act as active combat. We've been trying to fix that since some students pick on weaker students and just leave them tied up until we check up on everyone to see them there."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Well, you're pod is right in here." The operator opened a door to a small room with a metallic Nasod pod in the middle. It had a seemingly comfortable seat in it with a movable keyboard. Runa walked over and sat down, "Let's set up your profile. Do you have any pictures of a combat uniform?"

"Yes." Runa said, taking out her phone.

"May I see it?" Runa nodded and pulled up the picture and handed it to her. She quickly hooked the phone to the pod and uploaded the picture, "Quite the unique outfit for fighting. Now, I'm going to close the pod but before I do, make sure you take out any metal earrings or jewelry and remove all electronics."

"All I have is my phone." Runa said.

"Alright, once I close the pod you'll see the HUD in front of you. It's touch screen so the keyboard isn't mandatory. You'll fill out the form and make your profile and will then go to the main menu. You can change several pod settings, including AC or heaters for max comfort. Once you select your field you will place your hands on the arm rests, fingers on the orbs." She pointed out both points of contact, "And then it will initiate the field. Any questions?"

"None, thank you." Runa smiled.

"Have fun." She closed the pod.

Just as she said Runa was greeted by a glowing interface. The light was very bright and she quickly filled out the forms and turned down the brightness and increased the heat of the pod.

"Ahh, cozy." She smiled. She went to the search bar and looked for Lor. Quick enough Lor's name popped up with a picture of him and Nite. Nite was listed as a friend and both were in a field named 'Amazon'. She cracked her fingers, "Time to meet hell boys." Just as she went to enter the field the HUD shut off and the pod opened.

"Terribly sorry but I forgot one thing." It was the operator again.

"It's fine, what is it?"

"You can still feel everything that happens to you in the field. It won't be physical pain but you can still register it."

"So if I touch someone in the field they can actually feel it?"

"Yes."

"Perfect." Runa smiled slightly.

"If it gets too much for you, you can call for an emergency exit. This will remove you from combat and exit to the main menu. The downside is it will be counted as a loss on your score."

"Thank you for the information."

"I won't interrupt you again. Have fun." The pod closed again and Runa hurried back to Lor and Nite's selected field and joined it.

Runa blacked out for a moment, and then she found herself in a lush rainforest. She looked around and saw several green bars around her. _Must be able to see other people's health._ She thought to herself. She'd have to track down Lor and Nite herself, but since she didn't know how they fought she climbed up into the trees. She kept an eye out for anyone losing health and saw a small group of people taking some vicious damage. Runa jumped from branch to branch towards the conflict and reached a small clearing relatively quickly. She noticed a lot of people were suddenly leaving the field and saw Lor and Nite below her. They both seemed to be like her and used great swords but Nite had a second sword in his hand that soon vanished.

"Man, everyone got scared." Lor sighed, sitting down.

"Told you we should have entered a private chat room." Nite said.

"Hey, we can still just sit and wait for other people to come in."

"True, this is a nice place to take a load off."

As Nite and Lor spoke Runa slid down the tree and hid in the bushes. She quickly thought out a plan of attack. She had quite a lot of tools at her disposal due to Elem training her to adjust the use of her runes. She took a breath and then flicked a glowing rune into the clearing. Lor and Nite noticed it just as it detonated, filling the clearing with smoke. Runa ran up to them and brought her sword down on Nite. The sound of steel hitting steel was met and Runa thrust her foot towards Lor to force him to block with the flat side of his blade. She then jumped away towards a nearby vine but didn't grab onto it. Instead she flicked it to the side and then threw a run at an opposite vine to sever it and cause it to move as well. She turned to run into the foliage but a sword suddenly hit her own sword and disarmed her. She ignored it and ran into the trees, quickly ascending into the thick leaves.

"The fuck was that?"

"Don't know." Nite said, "But from the looks of it, someone who uses a great sword." He pointed to the sword on the ground. Lor picked it up and strapped it to his back.

"Dude's got no chance now. Can't fight without your main weapon." He smiled. In the trees Runa was holding back laughter as she cut a makeshift spear from a branch. One of the things her sister made her do when they were training was learn to craft a reliable weapon on the run. Lor and Nite noticed the vines swinging.

"Split up." Nite said.

"Just as planned." Runa murmured. Lor took off in the direction of the swinging vine, Nite walked off in the direction of the vine Runa cut with a run. After quickly thinking Runa followed Nite from the trees.

* * *

><p>Runa had come down from the trees and followed Nite at a distance as he worked his way through thick foliage. It almost made him seem like a gentleman as he forced the shrubs out of the way and left a clear path for her to walk along. She was waiting for the perfect moment to strike.<p>

"Wonder who this guy is." Nite mumbled, walking out of the thicket and into a clearing with a lake, "Huh, nice place." Runa smirked. Nite let his guard down. She burst from the thicket and tackled Nite to the floor, "Gah!" Before he could retaliate Runa sealed his hands behind his back with a rune. He tried to break the rune but soon realized he couldn't.

"So, how's it feel down there big boy?" Runa taunted, picking Nite up and bracing him against a tree.

"Heh heh, so you're the little warrior who attacked us. Well played sexy." Nite just grinned.

"Let's make one thing clear." Runa leaned over him, "First, you're my bitch now."

"Heh, fat chance." Nite scoffed.

"Remember who I'm friends with." Runa said, "Elem, heir to the Sander Mining Corporation." She counted on her fingers, "Nemi, heir and vice president of Alteran Engineering. And finally, Pala, heir to Hamel's Trading and Shipping Co. as well as next in line to the throne. Furthermore, I'm not a 'poor kid' but in fact my father serves as second in command essentially for the board of education for the school, AKA a very influential man."

"Point being?"

"I know about you Nite, I've done my homework. Nite Adel Ritcher, heir to Velder's prestigious Smithing Cats Company. My connections could easily get you expelled from this school and what would your father think of that?" Runa smirked as Nite stiffened.

"Grrr…..point taken."

"And secondly….." Runa leaned to whisper in his ear, "You and Lor always eyeing me up, you want to taste my goods don't you?"

"Damn right." Runa smiled and stood straight. She undid her pants and slid them off before grinning widely at Nite's shocked face.

"Then come on." Runa stroked his hard cock, "I don't have breasts, it was obvious I was a boy."

"B-But you're voice, your looks-!"

"I'm gay." Runa cut him off as he stepped forward and brought his shaft towards Nite's lips, "Now, you're my property now Nite, so be a good boy and do as you're told and you won't be expelled and no one will know about this." Runa said. He giggled as he thought to himself.

_One down, one to go._

* * *

><p><strong>Vayne: just a quick reminder to you guys who might want to try and get to select the next 3 way selfcest. To be an eligible candidate you have to both Follow AND Favorite. Unless you do BOTH you won't be on my list.<strong>


	3. Restrained and Shamed

Chapter Three: Restrained and Shamed

Nite couldn't help but try to squirm away as Runa stood over him. Sure Runa, when Nite thought he was a girl, was flat chested but that happened to be what he was into. But was repulsed now by the fact Runa was actually a cross-dressing homosexual. Even more terrified by the fact he had the power to ruin him and he had no choice but to do as he said.

"Well? You going to be a good boy or not?" Runa smirked, pinning Nite to the tree and rubbing his dick against his cheek. Nite was disgusted but knew he had to endure it until he found a way to get out of his threat.

"F-Fine….I'll do it…."

"Good, now lick it." Runa ordered.

Trying his best to not seem apprehensive Nite timidly licked the tip of Runa's dick. It was warm and tasted bad but he kept going. Runa just stood over him smiling at his misfortune. Adding insult to injury he ran his fingers through Nite's hair as he licked his dick.

"That feels good, you sure you haven't done this before?" Runa teased. Nite kept silent knowing he was just trying to get him angry to have an excuse to get rough, "Suck it." Nite clenched his eyes and opened his mouth more to take in Runa's tip. He licked it more as he sucked, "Good boy. Ah, someone seems happy." Runa gently stepped on Nite's bulge in his pants.

"S-Shut u-gmph!"

"Who said you could talk?" Runa growled as he grabbed Nite's hair and forced his dick down his throat. Runa slowly moved his hips back and forth as he fucked Nite's throat. Tears fell from Nite's eyes as he struggled to breath. Runa's breathing became more forced as his legs shivered slightly. Runa picked up the pace, thrusting into Nite's mouth hard and fast.

_He-He's not going to….is he!?_ Nite panicked as Rune moved faster. He then forced his length straight down Nite's throat and held him there, grinding his hips from side to side. He dug his fingers into Nite's scalp, pinching his skin and making him wince in pain. He shivered and quickly thrust one last time and climaxed, shooting his load down Nite's throat.

"Swallow it." Runa moaned. He came a few more times in Nite's mouth and stepped back. Nite just sat there, mouth full of semen, "I said, swallow it." Nite grumbled and just spit the sperm out on the ground. Runa twitched, "Big mistake." Runa pulled his pants up and then pulled Nite up by his hair.

"Ow!"

"Gonna get worse bitch." Runa growled and put him over his knee before ripping off his pants. He then proceeded to slap his ass. Nite grunted in pain and shame as Runa turned his ass red. He smiled, "Now to mark you." Runa began to claw at his sore ass with his nail, carving a circle before striking an X through it, "This proves you're mine, like it or not. Now, you all enjoy the show?"

"Yeah."

"Totally."

"I want an encore."

Runa smiled at that.

"There's still one left ladies. Care to help out?"

* * *

><p>"I got a bad feeling…" Lor muttered to himself as he cleared numerous vines and twigs from his path. He still had the unfamiliar great sword strapped to his back and it was weighing him down slightly. He didn't know why but he just had a bad feeling that something happened to Nite and that he should go back to check on him but something else told him he was being watch right now. He drew his sword as he became paranoid towards any sounds at all. A bird created through virtual reality flew overhead and he in turn would examine everything around him.<p>

"Where are you….?" Lor spoke softly, mostly to himself. To know he was hunting someone who might also be hunting him from anywhere was a maddening thought.

"Hey Lor!"

"Huh?!" Lor jumped and spun around to see Elem standing there in her usual white coat and holding her staff, "Elem, why are you here?"

"Why are any of us here? Is there really an answer?" Lor looked to his left and saw Nemi step out from the trees, two fat drones accompanying her.

"You two?"

"We thought you'd like to see someone." Lor spun around again to see Pala walking up to them in heavy white armor and holding Nite over her shoulder. He was tied up, gagged, and knocked out.

"What's the big idea here?!" Lor demanded.

"Payback for being a flirty prick." A final voice came from behind and Lor felt the great sword being torn from the sling he fashion for it. A shadow came over him and the sword slammed down on his wrist, the strange flat tip knocking his own blade from his grasp. Elem then caused a gust of wind to knock him down and Nemi's drones landed on his hands and forced them to the floor. He opened his eyes and gaped to see Runa standing over him holding the great sword.

"You were the ones who attacked us?"

"Nah, just Runa." Pala said, "We just came to watch the show."

"Show?" Lor was confused. Runa smiled and unzipped his pants.

"You wanna see?"

"Hell yes." Lor smiled, still thinking that Runa was a woman.

"Close your eyes." Runa said. Lor did so, and then soon felt something hard and warm smack his face.

"The fu-!?" Lor blinked as Runa stood over him, wearing no pants and bearing a hard erection.

"You really thought I was a girl? Heck even Elem has a chest bulge!" The girls and Runa all laughed.

"W-what the fuck is going on?!" Lor demanded, "Urk!" He cringed as Runa held his head, bringing him close to his dick.

"I raped Nite, and you're next. Forewarning, look at my friends here. You know where they're from, and my dad has a very powerful position in the school. We wouldn't want anything to happen to you or Nite that would shame your families would we?" He smirked as Lor realized what he was saying, "So, you and Nite are going to be good little bitches and do as your master says, and nothing will happen and no one will know a thing."

"Fucking blackmail?" Lor growled.

"Yup, and now for some action." He grinned and forced Lor onto his front. Runa and the rest of the girls soon stripped Lor naked.

"H-Hey what are you doing!?" Lor demanded.

"You wanted to have sex with me, so here we go!" Runa smiled and harshly thrust into Lor's ass. He tensed up in pain and shame. Runa held his arms tightly behind his back and began to fuck him, not caring to go gentle or smoothly.

"Oh my, look at his face!" Elem giggled.

"Priceless." Nemi said without feeling, and took a picture with her phone.

"Hey, text me that Nemi." Pala said.

"Come on Lor, tell me you love it." Runa growled into his ear, clawing at his chest with his nails as he continued to violate his prostate.

"Fuck….off….." Lor grunted and Runa replied by shoving his face into the dirt.

"Tell me. Say 'I love your fat cock in my ass'." Runa said with a smile as he continued to scratch and claw Lor's chest.

"Come on!" Elem called.

"Say it!" Pala chimed in as well.

"Do it or my father will undercut your family's profits by 80%." Nemi said. Lor clenched his eyes shut and his hands balled into fists.

"I….I love you….fat cock in….my ass…." He said. The girls all cheered, Nemi rather emotionless in her jeers.

"You want my cream in your ass don't you?" Runa smirked, and twisted the helpless boy's nipples.

"Ow!" Lor grunted and Runa began to move faster.

"Woooo! He's gonna do it!" Pala said gleefully.

"Give it to him girl!" Elem commented. Runa held Lor's hips as he rammed his behind, the latter burying his face in the ground out of shame and anger.

"Aaah!" Runa moaned as he slammed his hips against Lor's and shuddered as he filled his ass with his load. Lor clenched his fists and felt like he was going to cry as Runa finally pulled out and got dressed.

"Dang Runa, that was hot." Elem smirked.

"Well, the training room will be shut off soon, it's late." Nemi said.

"Let's get going, we'll leave these two for the management to find."

"That's right." Runa glanced at them both, "And both of you get to keep your mouths shut or you go through hell." She smiled and when Pala left Nite on the floor the girls all left the training room and headed to their dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>Vayne: Alright, sorry for the long wait, and short chapter, but smut has gotten fairly difficult for me to write, as my experience writing is forcing me to avoid writing it simply to take up space. We should hopefully get more updates quicker now!<strong>


	4. New Lives, Hidden Truths

Chapter Four: New Lives, Hidden Truths

Lor and Nite stood at the entrance to the school campus. They both looked at each other. After their painful experience they met up later that night and told one another about Runa and what happened. They both agreed that they were in this together so they both had to look for a way to get them out. They only really had each other for friends in this school so there was no one else to rely on.

"Think we can get out?" Nite asked.

"Who knows?" Lor looked down and sighed, "You know her connections."

"Her? Runa's a dude, or did you forget?"

"Hey man, look at it however you like but when you look at Runa what do you see?"

"A chick."

"Damn right." Lor scratched his neck, "Well, ready for hell?" Nite smiled a little.

"Least we'll be in hell together." He held up his fist. Lor bumped his against Nite's and the two walked into the school.

"Hey bitches." No sooner had they stepped through the front gate did they hear Runa's voice. He had been waiting for an hour at the gate, as well as Nemi, Elem, and Pala.

"Shut up." Nite grumbled. Lor however took the smarter route as Runa's eyebrow twitched.

"Good morning Runa, I'm sorry for Nite's attitude, he had a rough night."

"Good, at least someone has some manners." Runa said slyly. He didn't buy it but he decided to let it slide since he found it admirable that Lor was trying to cover for his friend. He then threw his bag at Lor, "Carry my things." He said. The other girls also tossed their bags at them, and Lor and Nite split the load by carrying two each. The degree of shame enveloping them as people whispered as they walked along was almost sickening.

All things considered it was an admirable day. The sun was half obscured by a thick layer of clouds for the perfect temperature and the birds were active as they flew around, the entire campus filled with joyous song. Runa chuckled as the radiant mood of the day perfectly contrasted Lor and Nite's sour mood.

Sitting on a bench in the distance was a man with long black hair, with a small streak of red. Runa smiled and ran up to him.

"Morning Teran!" The man looked up and smiled.

"Ah, good morning….mi'lady." He glanced at Lor and Nite, the look in his eyes saying he knew the truth.

"As I'm sure you know, this is Lor and Nite." Runa gestured to the two of them, "My new bitches."

"Mi'lady, such coarse language is unfitting for an elegant woman of your position." Teran said. Lor looked him over more closely since they had caught up. He was not in the standard school uniform but instead a black suit with blue trim. However the most redeeming feature was the black Nasod claw he had for an arm.

"Teran, have you had any problems with my claw?" Nemi asked when she noticed Lor looking at it.

"It has not been problematic recently." Teran replied simply.

"Good." Nemi said in return.

"Why are you here anyway?" Runa asked.

"Your dear mother asked me to receive some forms about your academics." Teran said, holding up a thick folder.

"I see. Well we must be going." Runa said, and walked off.

"Have a splendid day ma'am." Teran said curtly before leaving the grounds.

* * *

><p>Runa, Lor, and Nite left their last class for the day and he turned to both of them.<p>

"Now, here is how this will work." Both victims gulped, "First, you will wait for me at the gate every morning to carry my bags. Second, after our final class you will have one hour of free time before joining us all for lunch in the cafeteria. Third, you will be forced to please me during class if I see fit."

"Yes ma'am." They both mumbled. Runa smirked and walked off. As he moved by the social science lecture hall Elem walked out the door.

"Afternoon." She greeted in a silly voice before walking with him, "So, how was your day with your new boy toys?"

"Made Nite give me a blowjob during English." Runa smiled.

"Classic, anyone notice?"

"Teacher didn't." Was all Runa said.

"So, what are you planning?" Nemi suddenly came around the corner and joined them.

"I have an idea or two."

"C'mon, Pala will be waiting for us in the cafeteria." Elem said.

Continuing their gossip the three friends made their way through to the cafeteria. Sure enough Pala was waiting with food at the far corner of the hall and waved when she saw the group. After picking up their own food Runa, Nemi, and Elem all sat down next to her.

"Have fun?" Pala smirked at Runa as she started to eat. Runa just laughed.

"Not much." The crossdresser said as he picked at the potatoes on his plate.

"So Runa, you said you had plans for the two?" Nemi pointed out to the others.

"You gonna publicly shame them?" Pala asked.

"Nope."

"Make them your personal sex slaves?" Elem guessed.

"They already are."

"Then what?" Nemi never guessed without information prior.

"I'm going to make them into proper, civilized students." Runa said.

"Ooooh, that'll be a challenge." The violet haired mage commented.

"I think I'll be paying them a visit to their dorm later tonight." Runa said.

"Oh Runa, you didn't know?" Nemi looked at him.

"Know what?"

"Lor and Nite don't live in the dorms. In fact no one knows where they live."

"At their homes probably."

"That's possible for Nite." Pala said, "But Lor's family is from Elder."

"Hmmm…" Runa looked out the window and saw Lor and Nite leaving the school, "Well, that's something for another time. I'll fuck the answers out of them tomorrow."

"Shall we take a trip to my family's local estate for some girl time?" Elem asked.

"Sounds fun." Runa said.

"Let's go, my butler will be around shortly." Elem said and everyone got up and left the cafeteria. They quickly made it to the front parking lot and got into Elem's limo. They started off through the streets talking about homework and finishing a few assignments as well.

"Elem, how the hell are you so good at science?" Runa joked, "It can't be human, or even healthy for that matter."

"It's easy Runa!" Elem grinned, proud of her skills.

"For you." Pala said. She wasn't dumb but Pala still struggled in the vast majority of her academics. Her major strong point was her participation in sports, being the captain of nearly all the teams for the school. Not to mention the reigning champion of the school sparring contests.

"Science is little more than simplified mathematics." Nemi said.

"So we're screwed." Runa and Pala said then laughed.

"It isn't difficult." Elem giggled.

"I still don't get how you can just turn lead into gold." Pala muttered.

"Want me to explain?" The mage smiled, opening her notes.

"Sure, sounds interesting." Runa leaned back in her spacious seat.

"Well, Lead and Gold are Pb and Au on the table of elements, respectively. Each element has a specific number of protons in it." Elem explained, "If the amount of protons in an element change in number, the element itself changes. Lead has 82 protons, and gold has 79. So to make Gold from Lead you'd have to remove 3 protons from the Lead, which is a lot harder than it sounds."

"Interesting." Runa said. She looked out the window and blinked as the limo stopped at a light, "Hey, girls look!" Runa pointed to the street corner and standing there, twirling a sign for a pizza place around, was Nite.

"What is he doing that for?" Pala was confused.

"I don't know but I have to admit he's pretty flashy at it." Elem commented as Nite balanced the arrow on his nose briefly before twirling it around some more. The light turned green and Runa asked for them to park nearby.

"Let me guess, you're going to find out the reason?" Nemi predicted calmly.

"Yep."

"Hey, put this on." Elem handed him a thick jacket, "He won't notice you that way."

"Thanks." Runa put it on and got out of the limo. He walked to the crosswalk and queued the lights. As he waited, Nite continued to spin the sign. The signal turned for Runa to walk across and the moment he crossed the street Nite suddenly looked at his watch, set the sign down on the floor, and took off running down the street. Runa stared and gave chase just as Nite turned a corner into an alleyway. He ran after him but after making the same turn he saw only Nite's shirt on the ground. He looked up to see Nite disappear over the roof and took a breath before jumping from wall to wall to get up. As Runa pulled himself up he saw Nite jump across to another building and Runa gave chase. As he ran Nite stripped and threw on new clothes. He replaced his former shirt with a plain white one, was running barefoot, and as he jumped down into a lower building he slipped out of his jeans into his boxers and had them neatly folded by the time he hit the ground. At the other end of the roof he picked up another pair of white pants and put them on in unison as he jumped up to the next building. Runa was panting as he was actually struggling to keep up with his prey.

As Runa pulled himself up onto another tall building Nite jumped and grabbed onto an electric cable running into a nearby bakery. Runa knew this bakery; he frequently went there. The window sweets they had and sold were substandard but the specialty cakes were exquisite. Nite rode the cable and entered through the window. Runa followed but jumped up onto the window to avoid being seen.

"There you are brat." A woman of a matured age spoke.

"I'm on time you old bitch, shut up." Nite grumbled.

"Put on your damn apron and get to work, you got ten new orders." Runa froze.

"Orders?" Runa thought it through briefly, "Oh my El….Nite makes the cakes here?" Runa was struck dumb. His family bought the cakes here for any and all special occasions, and every bite was a piece of heaven. She had to check just to be sure. He jumped down onto the street and walked out of the alleyway and into the shop. The old woman who was insulting Nite before was at the front.

"Welcome, what'll it be little lady?" She spoke with a heavy accent, her T's sounding more like D's.

"Hello, I'd like to place an order for a cake."

"Huh, bet you can't afford it." She said ignorantly. Runa raised his hoodie and put a finger to his lips, "Oh, it's you! What'll it be?"

"Just a fair sized three-tier. Having a party this weekend." Runa said.

"Thanks, I'll get to work on it now." The woman headed upstairs. Runa rushed back to the alley and up to the window just in time to hear the owner, "Hey punk, got another order for you."

"Three-tier….." Nite mumbled, "I have some leftovers…..Who is this for?"

"None of your business." She walked out.

"Great. How will I know what patterns to put on this if I don't know who it's for?" Nite grumbled and suddenly went dead silent. Runa slowly peeked through the window and saw Nite sitting at a small desk with a large circle of cake on a rotating table. A heavy icing bag was slung over his shoulder as he carefully detailed the first tier. Runa suddenly felt her phone vibrate and jumped down. It was Pala.

"Pala, you're not going to believe this."

"Girl shut up." Pala said, cutting him off, "Get to the south moat pronto, I got something you really can't believe." Pala hung up. Runa looked back up at the window before running off.

Back in the cake shop, Nite had stopped working. He was lost in thought.

"Why the El am I thinking about him? He's ruined my school life and I'm not gay." Nite said, as if trying to convince himself, "But compared to last time he's been more…..considerate to us. What the hell is he up to?"


	5. Run Out

Chapter Five: Run Out

Runa hurried down the street of the southern district. Velder's south city was quite run down and home to countless unsavory characters. Most avoided it at all costs but Pala had told him to get there as soon as possible. He was ready for the possibility that she was in trouble but relaxed as she ran onto the bridge and saw Pala standing there looking at the river below.

"You ca-?"

"Shh!" Pala shushed her quickly before kneeling down to hide behind the stone railing. She pointed down into the moat and standing outside a rusted, open sewer grate was Lor.

"What's Lor doing here?" Runa asked in a soft voice.

"Dunno, thought you'd like to find out." Pala responded.

"Well you're right about that. Hey, someone coming." They looked back and a strange man in a ragged coat had come up to Lor. They could hear what they were saying too.

"You got the pack?" The man asked. Lor scoffed.

"Got the cash?" Lor said threateningly. The man grumbled and tossed a large sack of money on the floor.

"There, now where's my glitter dust?" He demanded.

"What? Lor's a drug dealer?" Pala was disgusted. Glitter dust was not dust but tiny crystals that when inserted into the blood stream caused heavy hallucinations and prolonged use decays the brain to a point of madness.

"Hold up, something's off." Runa said.

Lor tossed a small satchel at the man who then swiftly left. Lor picked up the bag of money and looked at the sewer grate.

"Time for you to pay up punk." A man walked out of the pipe, his face scarred and chiseled. Lor threw the sack at him, which he cleanly caught, "Good boy."

"There, I paid up now go away."

"That ain't no way to talk to the fella whose letting you sleep in his turf." He threatened and then walked back into the sewers. Pala and Runa stared at one another.

"Do you think…." Pala began.

"That Lor and Nite…." Runa continued.

"Are homeless?" They both said together.

"Lor is selling drugs to pay that bastard for their place to sleep." Pala murmured.

"And Nite must be taking all those jobs for their own personal money." Runa said.

"But that still makes no sense; that means their families kicked them out." Pala said.

"But why?" Runa wondered, "Their families were well known for loving their children."

"Who knows?" The princess sighed, "You want to stake it out here until Nite gets back?"

"Sure." Runa said.

Then Pala's phone went off, a sharp whistling sound for a ringtone. They both jumped and Pala scrambled to turn off the phone. However Lor heard the sound and suddenly ran down the path under the bridge.

"After him!" Runa said, and jumped down. Pala followed, turning her phone off in the process and cursing her mother for calling. A small hole was in the wall under the bridge and Runa and Pala couldn't figure out how to get in. At least Lor didn't know exactly who was spying on him. The two headed back onto the bridge and left the southern district.

"Can't believe my mom thought it was time to call me for dinner, it's not even that late and she knows I eat at school." Pala grumbled.

"It's alright. I'm going to find out just what they're doing tomorrow." Runa said.

"Rape them till they spill?" Pala laughed. Runa however stopped walking and Pala looked back at him, surprised.

"No." Runa smiled, "I'm going to help."

* * *

><p>"Are you fucking serious!?" Nite whispered to Lor in the sewers as they headed back to their adobe.<p>

"I didn't know! You think Tick put a hit out on us?" Lor wondered. He had told Nite that someone had spied on the most recent trade.

"Doesn't matter now, Jak will have our heads if he finds out about this." The baker sighed.

"Make any good money today?" Lor inquired, trying to turn the conversation.

"Same as usual, crap." Nite held up a small bag of coins.

"Well I got us secured for another night here but I think we should move soon."

"What makes you think that Lor?" Nite asked. The shorter male looked around slowly.

"A lot of the sewer rats around here are getting pretty angry with us. Being Jak's prized pets and all."

"True, but where the hell would we go?" Nite sighed.

"Anywhere but here."

"Yeah, that's totally reliable." Nite retorted.

"Got any other ideas?!" Lor snapped. There was a long silence as the two slowly came to grips with that was happening. They never fought like this.

"This is all his fault." Nite accused.

"If Runa just pissed off we'd be fine." Lor agreed.

"Look, he's just another obstacle." Nite passed it off, "Come on, we need to get some sleep. We only have an hour till we need to get to school in time by eight."

It was midnight.

* * *

><p>"Oh man….." Nite grumbled as he walked from school to his first work area. Most of his jobs consisted of street performances, "Why does he always want me to be the one to suck him off in class." Nite cleared his throat. Runa forced him to give him a blowjob during world history and the taste was still there. He never picked Lor for some reason, tending to force him to do manual labor. Then again Lor usually was forced to go into the bushes or girl's bathroom with Runa for rough anal sex. Nite felt sorry for his friend.<p>

As the crimson student turned the corner onto the street to the park and his first job location he blinked as he saw that butler of Runa's standing by a limo. Teran smiled as he saw him and motioned to Nite to get inside the vehicle as he opened the door. Knowing he'd get in a huge amount of trouble from Runa if he disobeyed his servant he did so. Thankfully the only job that mattered was the bakery and he finished his orders the night before. Teran got in the front seat and drove off.

"Oi, butler man, where you taking me?"

"…" Teran was dead quiet. The silent drive started to unnerve Nite but then they stopped at another corner. Nite went to get out but Teran locked the doors from the inside and he couldn't get out nor roll down the black tinted windows.

"The fuck are-Woah hey!" The baker blinked as the door opened and suddenly Teran threw Lor inside the limo. The door slammed shut and locked as Teran drove off.

"Lor! Oh fuck did you-?!"

"No! We are fucking dead!" Lor hushed him, speaking quietly but urgently.

"Well at least we keep our things at the bakery." Nite saw the bright side.

"Oh the down side…." Lor held up a large sack.

"Lor. Please…..tell me that's money and not the-."

"It's the drop."

"Fuck!"

"What the fuck are we going to do with this shit!?" Lor and Nite jumped as the door flew open and Teran stood there, indignantly glaring at them.

"You will keep a civil tongue in that unruly mouth." He said stiffly. And stepped out of the way to reveal four women.

"Hello boys." Runa said. Nemi, Pala, and Elem were also accompanying him, all of them holding several large bags.

"What the heck is going on?" Lor demanded.

"We're getting you out of the suburbs, duh." Elem said. Pala slapped her upside the head.

"Weren't supposed to tell them." She said.

"Your things are all in the trunk by the way. We're going to Pala's summer home for the week long break." Runa said as he go into the limo, followed by the others as Teran set their bags in the trunk.

"You followed us." Lor and Nite grimaced.

"Yes, and I was concerned." Runa said, the limo starting up again as they started to head out of Velder.

"You? Concerned for you 'bitches'?"

"Well, at first I felt that you were both going to stay like that." Runa admitted, "But after seeing the situation you both were in, I felt bad. So, after we come back from Pala's summer house you will both be living with me."

"No way."

"It is either A: Live with Runa in comfort. Or B: get murdered by the head drug lord of Velder's underground."

"I think we'll take A." They both sighed.

"Well, rest up." Runa said, taking out a drink from the cooler, "It's a long trip and I may desire some….relief."


End file.
